


The Twins

by HeavyLillium



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Classroom Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyLillium/pseuds/HeavyLillium
Summary: Haruhi, so the main character, is suspicious of the twins because they are obviously weirdly close to one another.So she decides to spy on them outside of class resulting in her finding them doing the nasty in an empty classroom.





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akagiryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akagiryuu/gifts).

Hay there.   
It's Haruhi.   
And lately I've picked up a new hobby - I've been 'stalking' Kaoru and Hikaru lately. Now of course I don't do it just because it's fun but ever since the first day I've been intrigued about them. Of course siblings are naturally a bit closer but even for twins they seem to be a little too close.  
So.. Anyway it's a normal school day. For me classes only start at noon today because some teacher called in sick. I pace around the corridors to find an empty classroom for some selfstudies. I stop abruptly when I hear weird sounds coming from one of the classrooms. The door is closed but I can hear voices coming from the inside. When I step closer I realize it's not normal talking - it's grunting and huffing.  
Normally I'm against spying on other people but when I heard a faint "Kaoru" coming from inside I was just so tempted to take a look-see I couldn't stop myself. I bend down, peek through the enormous keyhole and spot the twins inside. One of them, I'm guessing it's Hikaru, lays on the teacher's table half-naked. The other one, Kaoru in that case, stands right in front of him, shaking his hips rhythmically while indecent sounds leave the room.  
I cover my mouth with my hands to be sure I won't accidentally make any noise.  
Meanwhile Kaoru picks up his pace while he and his brother moan out each others names until they cum and spread their body fluids all over themselves.  
I prepare myself to make a run for it since they have finished but instead of them fixing themselves, they swap positions. Kaoru seductively opens his tie, shirt and jacket while Hikaru rids him of his pants and underwear starting to eat him out like he hasn't eaten in half a year.  
'Why are they doing this?' I ask myself. 'They could basically have all the girls but why do it with one another...?'  
Grotesque squelching sounds reach my ears which I try to ignore as best as possible as I watch Hikaru shove 3 of his fingers up Kaorus ass while sloppily blowing him. At the same time Kaoru seems to drift off to an entirely new dimension of pleasure, his back arching and his fingers hungrily grasping his brothers hair.  
My brows furrow as I witness Kaoru shove his dick in his twins back entrance and slow and steadily rock his hips while leaving outrageously large hickeys in places that are normally hidden by the school uniform.  
I feel like gagging when Hikaru comes again just before Kaoru finishes inside him only to watch his semen overflow and dribble onto the table and floor. Finally they separate with a deep kiss without forgetting the tongue action.  
Carefully I get up, straighten my tie and stalk off to find a peaceful place where I can contemplate what I just saw. Though I will probably never be able to forget what the fuck just happened on my watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the Anime yet but I hope the scenario is still somewhat realistic. UwU


End file.
